


This is just to say

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Guns, Poetry, imitation poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just to say,<br/>I have fired a gun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is just to say

**This is just to say,**

 

I have fired

a gun

and your body

crumpled to the ground

 

I know

you probably

wished

to meet again

 

Forgive me

I had hoped

you would

return the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Imitation poem written for my creative writing class. Any feedback you have is highly appreciated!


End file.
